Dans les moments sombres
by MinouC
Summary: Les années ont passées après Poudlard, deux… qu'est devenus notre héros ? Personne le sais… il s'est isolé à cause de Vous savez qui… mais quelque chose de tragique arrive… et à cause de cela il devra refaire surface… HPHG
1. Prologue : La mort d'un ami

**Dans les moments sombres**

**Résumé **: Les années ont passées après Poudlard, deux… qu'est devenus notre héros ? Personne le sais… il s'est isolé à cause de Vous savez qui… mais quelque chose de tragique arrive… et à cause de cela il devra refaire surface… HP/HG

Je sais que rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée…

**Prologue**

**La mort d'un ami**

Harry avait quitté l'école depuis maintenant deux ans, il avait maintenant 19 ans. Celui-ci passait la plupart du temps à passer des examens, pour devenir aurore, il était en sa dernière année de préparation. Il n'avait presque jamais de vacances, jamais de temps libre, il fallait travailler dur, il voulait être le meilleur. Il vivait dans une petite maison, après avoir été chassé de chez les Dursley, il prit le soin de se payer une minuscule demeure. Il ne voulait pas mettre tout son argent dans une grande maison, il devait économiser pour les années à venir. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus vu ses amis, il refusait qu'ils viennent lui rendre visite, il était toujours recherché par le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et si un quelconque Mangemort les voyaient, ils sauront où le survivant vit. Puis il savait que plus il était loin d'eux, moins ils étaient en danger… mais pourtant ça lui manquait ses moments à trois, où ils faisaient des fraudes à Poudlard, pour trouver réponse aux mystères. Les disputes de Ron et Hermione lui manquait aussi, les reproches de celle-ci quand par malheur il ne faisait pas ses devoirs, le regard de jeune roux exaspéré par les critiques d'Hermione. Mais surtout les moments où ils rigolaient ensembles… ils ont toujours été là pour lui. A la mort de Sirius surtout… sans eux qu'aurait-il fait ? Rien, il se serait sans doute laisser mourir à petit feux. Par moment il voulait les revoirs, la dernière fois remontait à 7 mois, par pure hasard. Il devait s'acheter des fournitures pour ses exercices… et ils les avaient vus en train de se reprocher des choses. Harry avait sourit devant cette scène, il était venus leurs dire bonjour, les deux furent énormément surpris, mais heureux… ils avaient parler seulement pendant dix minutes, Harry devait repartir pour être à l'heure à son école. Et depuis plus aucun signe des deux, parfois il apprenait des choses sur Hermione dans la gazette, lorsqu'elle recevait des prix pour son intelligence.

Un grattement contre sa fenêtre le sortit de ses souvenirs, Hedwige se trouvait à l'extérieur et grattait la vitre avec sa patte. Il bondit de son fauteuil et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à sa chouette. Elle entra en trombe avec une lettre à la patte, Harry caressa sa chouette pour la calmer, puis il prit la lettre. Il l'ouvrit il ne connaissait pas cette écriture, il pria pour que personne ne savait où il habitait.

_Mr Potter,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre précieux ami : Ronald Weasley. Il fut assassiné il y a deux jours par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, nous vous prions de vous présenter à ses funérailles qui auront lieu le samedi 17 mai à 14 heures._

_Je vous prie de croire, Mr Potter, en l'expression de mes sincères salutations._

Harry sentit toute force lui quitter, ses genoux se plièrent et il se retrouva par terre. La lettre était toujours dans ses mains, il n'y croyait pas. Son meilleur ami, assassiné, la première personne qui est devenus son ami, l'a quitté il n'a pas pu lui dire adieu. Il sentit son cœur se faire transpercer par des milliers de lames empoisonnées. Il voulait mourir en cet instant, pour ne pas avoir de nouveau ce maudit sentiments en lui, cette douleur qui lui prenait toute autres émotions. Il hurla et se mit à pleurer, avant d'arracher la lettre en petits morceaux. Il se vengera, dès que Voldemort reviendra devant lui, dès qu'il saura où il se trouve, il ira le tuer.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il se vit allonger par terre. Il se souvint de la veille, l'annonce de la mort de Ron. Il s'était endormi par fatigue, il se leva et descendit ensuite pour aller boire un café. Il regarda son calendrier, et vu qu'aujourd'hui c'était samedi et que c'était le 17. il se frotta les yeux et soupira, aujourd'hui il avait en épreuve et les funérailles de Ron en même temps. Le choix ne se travaillait même pas dans sa tête il savait qu'il avait envi de rendre hommage à son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait aucun droit de manquer un de ses cours, surtout si cela était une épreuve. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire il s'approcha de sa cheminé, mit la tête à l'intérieur et vit en face de lui, une personne assez corpulente s'effrayer. Il était âgé, ses cheveux étaient noirs et par endroit gris, il n'avait qu'une petite barbe grise, et d'horrible lunette carré.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter, dit-il avec une voix calme, vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui…

- Bonjour professeur Parris, c'est à propos de cet après midi…

- L'épreuve ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Oui… je ne pourrais pas y participer… un de mes amis est… _mort_…

- Oh… je vois toutes mes profondes condoléance Mr Potter… écoutez, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les épreuves… cependant… le règlement dit que en raison de décès d'une personne le candidat à le droit de manquer l'épreuve…

- Merci !

- Mais… ne croyez pas que ce soit si simple Monsieur Potter… vous devrez rattraper cette épreuve…

- Je le pensais bien, merci beaucoup au revoir…

Il sortit immédiatement la tête et se précipita à l'étage pour se préparer pour l'enterrement.

Il descendit de son ballait, et vit toute la famille Weasley réunis un peu plus loin. Il eut un regard triste en les voyant tous en train de pleurer. Harry prit son courage et alla en leur rencontre. Il aurait aimé les revoirs dans d'autres circonstances.

- Bonjours… dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Oh ! Harry !

Mrs Weasley l'avait immédiatement prise dans ses bras, ça aussi lui avait manqué. Ces gestes de mère envers un fils, il sourit faiblement et la serra à son tour.

- Tu as tellement changé, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir, je suis ravie de te revoir.

- Merci… moi aussi, mais pas vraiment dans ses circonstances…

- Harry, ça faisait longtemps, Fred et George croyaient que tu ne viendrais pas, dit timidement Ginny, moi je le savais, Ron, maman, papa et moi comprenions que tu ne faisais aucun signe de vie…

- Je le regrette, j'aurais dû venir vous voir…

- Oui pour protéger Ronald !

Harry se tourna pour apercevoir la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots. C'était Hermione, _sa_ Hermione, il la regarda désolé. Mais celle-ci était partagée entre la tristesse et la colère.

- Je…

- Tu aurais dû être présent pour lui Harry ! Le sauver, le soutenir lorsqu'il se trouvait devant _LUI_ !

Harry baissa la tête, alors c'était lui le coupable ?

A suivre.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je dois continuer où tout simplement arrêter? J'attend vos commentaires!! Gros bisous à tous !!**


	2. 1 : Encore une attaque

**Dans les moments sombres**

**Résumé **: Les années ont passées après Poudlard, deux… qu'est devenus notre héros ? Personne le sais… il s'est isolé à cause de Vous savez qui… mais quelque chose de tragique arrive… et à cause de cela il devra refaire surface… HP/HG

Je sais que rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée…

* * *

Réponse aux review :

Je réponds pour tous en même temps, je confirme que ceci est un Harry Potter / Hermione Granger ! Et puis c'est super encourageant d'avoir déjà eu 12 reviews pour ce premier chapitre c'est… woua !!! Je vous remercie tous !!!! Et bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Encore une attaque**

Harry entra dans sa petite demeure, il enleva son long manteau, qu'il accrocha au crochet de sa porte, il enleva ses chaussures et marcha jusqu'au salon. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et se mit à penser à tous ce que lui et Ron avait fait ensemble. Puis soudain il pensa à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Il aurait peut-être dû être là pour Ron, l'aider quand il était devant son meurtrier. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait était mal, en restant éloigné il pensait les protéger. Mais en réalité il les mettait les deux en danger, est-ce que la prochaine sera Hermione ? Non sûrement pas, sinon il l'aurai fait le même jour.

Hermione… sa voix si belle autrefois était devenue donc ceci ? Une voix froide, une vois de dégoût ?

Bam, Bam, Bam

Harry leva brusquement la tête, qui frappait chez lui ? Il ne présageait rien de bon, il se leva et prit en main sa baguette en main et s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il fut surprit en voyant la personne qui avait frappé.

- Harry, j'ai eu peur pour toi !

- Tiens salut Grace.

- Oh, Harry pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Personnel…

- Je peux rentrer ? parce qu'il fait assez frais, et puis le ciel menace une grande pluie.

- Ben… rentre…

- Merci !

La jeune femme rentra dans la maison en souriant elle regarda autour d'elle, et grimaça en y voyant la grandeur de cette demeure. Il passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure blonde, et avec ses beaux yeux bleue elle fixa Harry qui venait de fermer la porte.

- Euh… Grace… comment tu sais o

- Tu habites ?

- Oui…

- J'ai regarder ton dossier voyons ! Harry je me suis fais du soucis pour toi tu sais !

- T'aurais pas du, tout vas bien !

- Hum… ça n'as pas l'air, tu sembles si… triste…

Harry soupira, le cauchemar recommençait, pourquoi devait-il attirer cette fille ? C'est vrai qu'elle était assez jolie, intelligente en cours. Mais Harry soupçonnait qu'elle ait une ombre de bêtise incroyable.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants…

- Quoi ?!? Rugit Harry, pourquoi parlait-elle d'enfants, et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en avoir ?

- Oui… ta maison est si… petite… comment pourrait tu vivre à trois ici ? Déjà deux c'est limites ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas certaines personnes ne prenne pas beaucoup de place… Harry !

- Premièrement, je n'ai personne dans ma vie et j'ai le temps d'avoir des enfants et deuxièmement si tu pouvais t'en aller j'ai des choses à faire !

- Ne te vexe pas Harry, et puis tu sais je peux t'aider !

- Non merci ! Maintenant dehors !

Il ouvrit sa porte l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa à l'extérieur et referma enfin sa porte à clef. Il s'adossa contre celle-ci et soupira. Elle était si agaçante, heureusement que demain il n'y avait pas cours, il se serait sans doute tuer pour lui échapper. Il décida de monter dans sa chambre, arriver dans celle-ci, il regarda autour de lui et vit son album photo traîner sous une pile de pantalon. Il le prit en main et l'ouvrit, il tomba sur une photo de Ron. Il était si jeune, si heureux et ne se doutait certainement pas qu'un jour il mourrait devant le mage noir. Il disait toujours, qu'Harry le tuera et qu'enfin, ils pourraient vivre tous les trois ensembles. Plus personne ne sera pris pour un fou, ça c'était à adresser à Harry. Il disait aussi, que plus personne n'aura à se creuser la cervelle pour chercher un moyen pour tuer tu sais qui. Harry rigola en se souvenant du regard noir qu'Hermione lui avait lancé, mais qui c'était radoucit en entendant la dernière phrase : et enfin je pourrai manger en me disant que tu sais qui ne pourra pas goûter à ce merveilleux plat. Le survivant rigola à nouveau, Ron était vraiment un cas, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait l'aimer pour son humour.

Il tourna la page de l'album pour y voir une Hermione qui étudiait un livre. Harry sourit, puis se rappela de la remarque qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

Hermione était dans sa chambre et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle n'avait rien, plus rien, Ron était partie, et Harry était quelque part. Ils étaient tous les trois un trio unis, mais maintenant il ne reste plus rien. Elle qui croyait à la plus belle amitié, elle c'était complètement trompé. Elle se sentait trahie, l'impression qu'on lui avait mentie. En ce moment même elle le haïssait, comment pouvait-il prétendre être un ami ? Toujours loin, donnant aucune nouvelle et lorsqu'on a besoin de lui, pas là. Comme a-t-il pu être son ami ? Pourquoi se croyait-il tout permis ? Parce qu'il est le survivant ? Non il était normal, c'est lui qui le disait toujours.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, puis cette personne entra. Sa mère, la seule qui essayait de la comprendre. La seule qui l'écoutait sans porter des jugements idiots sur ses sentiments. Même Ron défendait Harry, si seulement il avait su une seconde plus tôt que ce n'était qu'un traite, peut-être qu'il serait toujours ici en vie.

- Ma chérie je t'ai apporté du thé, dit affectueusement sa mère en s'assoyant aux côtés de sa fille.

- Merci, mais je n'en veux pas, répondit Hermione en détourna son regard de la tasse. C'est quand même gentil, merci.

- Dommage, je l'aurais préparé pour rien alors, je vais l'offrir à ton père alors… zut ce thé seulement toi l'aimes…

- C'est bon tu as gagn ! Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire en prenant la tasse.

- Chérie tu as reçut une lettre avec une rose.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça vient de Peter ?

- Je n'en sais rien je l'ai trouver dans le hall à l'instant…

Hermione prit la lettre et l'ouvrit espérant de tout cœur que ce soit bien Peter qui lui écrit. Qui était Peter ? Un garçon tout à fait normal, un moldus plus précisément, Hermione en pinçait pour lui depuis quelques mois. Son sourire devint nostalgique, Ron lui ne l'aimait pas. Il disait que ce n'était qu'un idiot… enfin maintenant à cause d'Harry il ne pourra plus rien dire !

Elle prit le parchemine et le lit…

_Hermione,_

_Tu as peut-être raison, c'est peut-être moi le coupable de la mort de Ron… mais sache que si c'est le cas, je le regrette énormément. Tu as peut-être raison, on est pas fait pour rester éloignés tous les trois… mais c'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Alors que le chiffre trois ne veut plus rien dire… je regrettes de tout cœur de n'avoir jamais été là pour vous deux ces deux dernières années… enfin surtout celle-ci… pardon…_

_Ps : J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir, affectueusement Harry…_

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Envoyé une rose blanche et une lettre. Non jamais elle ne pourra le pardonner, si c'était un vrai ami, il ne les aurait jamais laissé tombé… elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ron lui manquait tant, d'habitude il se voyait tous les jours… et l'ancienne amitié d'Harry lui semblait si lointaine… pourtant elle se rappelait de tous les bons moments. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent Ron n'était plus là et Harry était loin de représenter l'amitié.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Harry… il croit que je vais le pardonner ! NON JAMAIS ! IL A TUE RON !

- C'est faux Hermione tu le sais bien…

- Ah oui ? IL ETAIS OU ALORS ?

- Dans vos cœurs… mais tu as le droit de croire ce que tu veux… mais sache une chose… la vie est faites de choses, pas toujours belles, certaines sont horribles, mais… toutes ont une raison… et l'absence d'Harry en était une… ainsi que le décès de Ron…

- Tu crois vraiment que…

ARG !!!

- PAPA !!

Hermione couru de toute vitesse vers les cris de son père. Elle hurla en voyant son père allongé par terre et deux mange morts qui regardait en sa direction. Hermione se baissa en voyant un jet vert foncer droit sur elle. Puis elle fit demi-tour en courrant et au passage prit la main de sa mère pour qu'elle la suive. Elle ne savait pas où se cacher, elle s'enferma dans chambres. Son cœur battant à la chamade, elle regarda sa mère qui paniquait. Effectivement elle courrait dans toute la chambre et dès qu'elle se trouvait face à un mur, elle mettait ses mains contre et le poussa comme pour crée une sortie. Hermione sentit sa tête tourner, elle se sentait mal… tout semblait lointain mais elle était bien l

- Papa… papa… sanglota Hermione en se laissant tomber par terre au milieu de la chambre, ils vont venir… papa… papa… Ron… Ron… HAAAAARRYYYYYYY !!!!

Hermione leva la tête et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre. Elle hurla « Harry », elle avait besoin de lui. Est-ce qu'il allait aussi être absent pour sa mort ? Hermione pensa à transplaner, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère ici…

* * *

Harry était entrain d'écrire des révisons pour son examens. Tout semblait normal, sauf qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Son meilleur ami. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se mit à pleurer en pensant à Ron… il ne le voyait pas souvent avant… alors pourquoi maintenant il lui manquait, alors qu'avant il contrôlait ses envies de voir ses deux meilleurs amis ?

- HAAAAARRYYYYYYY !!

C'était la voix d'Hermione ? Oui… pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? Pourquoi elle semblait en détresse ? Lui arrivait-il quelque chose ? Non sûrement son cerveau qui lui jouait de mauvais tour pour lui faire croire qu'il était coupable. Puis soudain il se leva faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis à l'instant. Il la sentait… sentait sa peur, sa douleur… elle était en danger. Il fouilla toute sa chambre à la recherche de sa baguette qu'il trouva sous les couvertures de son lit. Il se mit au milieu de la pièce et ferma les yeux… puis en une seconde il disparût.

* * *

Des coups frappaient la porte de bois blanche. Hermione tremblait elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis soudain le cauchemar commença réellement la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux serviteurs du mal se tenaient devant elle la baguette levée. Ils ricanaient puis s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.

- Miss Granger, où est Harry Potter ?

- …

- REPOND !!!!

Hermione en fut incapable, elle se sentait si mal, qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot. Aucune parole rien… elle vit un jet vert venir sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux attendant l'impact qui ne tarda pas. C'était tellement étrange, on aurait que deux bras la soulevaient et qu'elle était en train de flotter. Est-ce qu'un sorcier mort l'emmenait de l'autre côt ? Mourrait-elle ? Elle se posa toutes ses questions et tomba dans l'inconscience…

A suivre…

**Je sais que c'est pas très joyeux tout ça… mais le titre en dit assez… les moments sombres… mais je vous assure qu'il ne va pas que y avoir des morts des trucs dans le genre… va y avoir plein de trucs !!! Bon ben c'est ce que j'avais à dire pour ce côté sombre. En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui lisent !!! ça fait trop plaisir !!!**


	3. 2 : Kati Andrews et Grace Chapman

**Dans les moments sombres**

**Résumé **: Les années ont passées après Poudlard, deux… qu'est devenus notre héros ? Personne le sais… il s'est isolé à cause de Vous savez qui… mais quelque chose de tragique arrive… et à cause de cela il devra refaire surface… HP/HG

Je sais que rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée…

* * *

Réponse aux review :

M4r13 : Oui c'est agité et pas très joyeux, mais bon c'est l'univers d'Harry avec un Voldemort en liberté, merci pour la review et la voici la suite !

Hermione b : Voici voila, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve ceci excellent ! Merci mille fois !

Selerya : Merci, moi j'ai pris un plaisir à lire ta review, c'est tellement woua ! Je ne sais pas si elle est bien écrite, enfin ce chapitre, donc je compte sur toi pour me dire après l'avoir lu.

Lisia : Tient j'te connais toi, lol… la voici la suite et j'espere ne pas avoir mis bcp de temps ! Et puis merci…

Shunrya : Non ressort les tes banderoles, je les aime bien, elle me font plaisir. Et qui est cette voix ? Comment se permet-elle de te dire que tu me fais chier ? Non tu ne me fais pas du tout chier. (sors des banderoles) MERCI MERCI MERCI. Tu vois mois aussi je suis très constructive, je te soutiens lol…

Doudou : j'adore le suspense moi !!! Merci beaucoup, et puis la fin je crois pas qu'elle est tellement en suspense, si ? Merci d'avoir commenter !

Fanny Radcliffe : tiens une fan de Dan, moi aussi, lol… et pis si tu savais la photo que j'ai sur mon ordi… Dan TORS NU… c'est mmmmmmm… lol bon bref on est pas là pour parler de ça ! Pardon d'avoir fais couler tes larmes, (l'auteur se tape la tête) mais ça veut dire que j'ai bien écrit, et que tu y était à fond dans l'histoire, merci bcp bcp !!!!

Darkmione : Oui j'ai capté lol, mais que dire à part que je l'ai mis, et que tu le dise mille fois ne me dérange pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir même ! Merci d'adorer !

Sarah Lily Potter : J'espere que tu n'es pas partie en vacances, je voulais la publié demain mais en lisant ta review, je me suis dit que par chance tu étais toujours l ! Mais dis moi comment tu vas survivre sans le net ????? Moi je pourrais pas !!!! Sauf si mon chéri (imaginaire lol) est avec moi… la je rêve lol… oui je te comprends, j'ai une grande sœur et un grand frère et je peux te dire qu'ils sont si……. CHIANT par moment, mais on serais perdu sans eux. Merci d'avoir commenter, et pis passe de bonnes vacances !

Stephanie : Voila, t'en fais pas j'en aurais fait une lol… bon j'ai mis du tps mais je suis sincèrement dsl… et pi merci !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Kati Andrews et Grace Chapman.**

Hermione se réveilla avec du mal, sa tête lui résonnait. Elle se mit assis et regarda autour d'elle, l'endroit où elle était lui était inconnu. La pièce était petite. Elle contenait un bureau avec plein de papier de stylos et d'objets magique dessus. Un petit meuble ouvert avec des vêtements ranger en boules à l'intérieur. Et un lit sur lequel elle était assise, ce lit était confortable. Elle se demanda où elle se trouva, et décida de se lever pour lire quelques petites choses sur les papiers qui décoraient le bureau. Elle en prit un en main et pouvait lire quelque chose qui parlait de sortilège d'attaque et de défense. Elle prit un autre papier et remarqua que c'était son écriture. Elle pouvait y lire « Je t'adore, tu me manqueras énormément, mais saches que je comprends ton choix. Amitié très sincère, Hermione. » Oui c'était elle qui avait écrit cela, en fin de sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Elle l'avait même écrit pour…

- Hermione tu es réveillé, je t'ai apporté un manger, dit une voix derrière elle.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Où je suis ? Scanda la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Euh… tu es chez moi…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je suis chez toi ?

- Parce que tu t'es fais attaquer chez toi… et je suis venu te sauver…

- Me sauver ? Ah enfin tu fais apparition… il était temps tu aurais pu y penser avant que Ron se fasse tuer il serait……………

- Hermione pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ?

- Où est ma mère ?

- Je l'ai emmené à St Mangouste !

- ELLE OUI !! ET MOI TU ME GARDES ICI PRISONNIERE !!

- J'ai mes raisons Hermione…

- LESQUELS ???

- Laisse tomber tu comprends rien de toute façon !

Harry passa à côté d'elle et posa le plateau qu'il avait en main sur le bureau. Puis en repassant à côté d'Hermione il lui dit de manger et il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il en avait marre qu'on lui reproche tout ce qu'il faisait. Etait-ce le prix à payer d'être le survivant ? De toujours devoir tout bien faire ? S'il aurait eu le choix il l'aurait emmené là-bas avec sa mère. Mais non cette personne lui avait demander de la garder près d'elle, pour le protéger. Voilà encore une fois on comptait sur lui pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Il n'était pas un pion, sauveur du monde. Il était juste Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. Mais le destin lui avait arraché ses parents, ce qui maintenant faisait de lui. LE SURVIVANT, cette personne capable de tuer Voldemort. Mais il le savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais réussir, le mage noir a tant d'expérience en duel, pourquoi un gamin comme lui pourrait le tuer ? C'était vraiment pathétique ce genre de choses, ces pensés comme quoi il était un héros.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que cinq heure du matin, encore une heure et demi et il devra partir suivre ses cours. Il ne pouvait pas y aller, laisser seule Hermione chez lui. Elle se sauvera sans doute, il courra le dénoncer qu'il la enlevé ou quelque chose de la sorte. Puis on connaîtra l'endroit où il vit. Le grand titre de la gazette des sorciers sera : _Potter devient fou !_

Il prit son verre de jus d'orange et le but d'une gorgée, puis il monta dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il passa devant la porte de sa chambre qui était toujours fermé. Il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef, il ne voulait pas que par accident Hermione entre et le trouve nu sous la douche. Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'étroite douche, et ouvrit le robinet et le jet d'eau l'arrosa. Il mit ses mains contre le mur et baissa la tête, pendant que les goûtes d'eau martelèrent son dos. Il devait se calmer, il avait un examen après. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver là-bas enragé. Il ne sera pas capable de se concentrer et il ratera tout. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre cela.

En sortant de la douche il alla jusqu'au lavabo, prit sa brosse à dent appliqua du dentifrice dessus et se brossa les dents. Il recracha se rinça la bouche et se tourna vers l'endroit où était ses habits. Il se figea, tout était dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas pris ses habits d'aujourd'hui. Nom de merlin… il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain. Il frappa trois coups contre la porte de sa chambre et entra à l'intérieur, Hermione était assise sur sa chaise en face du bureau et mangeait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers Harry, ce qui l'arrangea énormément il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie son torse et son dos. Elle serait choquée, il avait tant de blessure. Les sorts qu'il avait encaissés hier face aux deux mange morts n'étaient pas passé inaperçu sur le corps d'Harry. Il prit un jeans large, un chemise bleu froissé, une paire de chaussette et son boxer noir. Il sortit de la pièce à grand pas et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Hermione avait le regard fixé sur la porte qui venait de se fermer. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient toute ses blessure sur le dos d'Harry. Elle posa son pain sur le plateau et sortit de la chambre et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle donna quelques coups contre la porte qui s'ouvrit quelque instant plus tard sur Harry. Il la regarda étonné.

- Oui ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter des vêtements ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Comme tu m'as enlevé de force, je n'ai rien à me mettre… donc est-ce que je peux ?

- Bien sûr mais dépêche toi ! On doit partir dans quelques minutes.

- On va o ?

- Tu verras bien…

* * *

Hermione et Harry étaient tous les deux dans un grand bureau. Harry pouvait voir Hermione regarder autour d'elle d'un air ravie et émerveiller. Une vielle personne entra dans le bureau et serra la main d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il s'assit ensuite face à son bureau et regarda à tour de rôle les deux jeunes.

- Potter que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

- Je dois rattraper l'examen que j'ai raté samedi…

- Non ! Vous ne le rattraperez pas. Vous n'en avez pas besoin ! Voyons tout le monde sait que le survivant est le plus brillant, dit-il avec un regard très mauvais. Donc vous n'aurez aucun point, et le jour du véritables examen vous aurez intérêt à avoir une excellente note en écrit. Sinon vous serez recalez ! Vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

Harry imita un petit sourire pour se montrer polie, même si au fond de lui la rage montait. Encore une fois on ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un de normal. Parce qu'il était le survivant, parce qu'il a fait de grande chose et tout ce qui va avec… il doit avoir une intelligence hors du commun ? Non, il était normal, il avait beau se le répéter, le dire aux autres, ça ne changerait jamais on le prendra toujours pour celui qui a tenu tête plusieurs fois à Voldemort.

Hermione regarda la scène, elle ne semblait pas partager l'avis de ce vieux. Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas sur le point de défendre Harry. Il l'avait forcé de venir ici, avec des vêtements d'homme en plus. Elle portait un baggy beige, avec un pull très large orange. On aurait dit un garçon manquer. Elle l'avait prié de rester chez lui, mais MONSIEUR HARRY POTTER à décider autrement. Elle soupira et suivit Harry qui s'apprêta à sortir du bureau peu accueillant.

- Miss, intervint la vielle personne en posant des lunettes sur son nez. Pourais-je savoir la raison à vous ?

- Pardon, répondit-elle timidement, ma raison de quoi ?

- D'être ici vous n'êtes pas dans cette école !

- Elle est avec moi ! Répliqua sèchement Harry.

- Mr Potter, combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter, que votre vie privée ne doit pas faire place dans cet établissement !

- Je le sais bien, mais ce sont des raisons personnelles ! Ecouter, elle restera avec moi et ne dérangera personne ! Au revoir professeur !

Il sortit suivit d'Hermione qui sourit aux professeur. Il se dirigea vers un couloir blanc et s'arrêta en voyant qu'Hermione ne suivait pas. Allait-elle tout faire pour gâcher sa journée ?

- 'Mione tu pourrais te dépêcher ?

- Harry, je voulais juste te demander ce que moi je fais ? Pendant que toi tu suis tes cours !

- Je ne sais pas, tu viens avec moi. Tu aimes étudier non ?

- Oh… je vois que tu te souviens de mes goût, j'aurais juré que tu oublie tout ! vu que tu nous avais déjà oublié moi et Ron !

- J'avais mes raisons de ne pas me montrer !

- Lesquels ? Tu refuses toujours de me le dire, après tu râles que je ne te crois pas, et que je ne te comprends pas !

- HARRYYY !!!!

Le concerné se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait, même s'il avait déjà un doute. Il vit alors une jeune femme blonde courir vers lui. Il l'avait oublié celle la ! Il prit un sourire faux.

- Grace ! ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit-il ironiquement.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'ai appris que tu n'as pas le droit de passer un rattrapage !

- En effet !

- Mais c'est affreux ! Tu t'en rends compte si tu l'as loupé c'est que pour le vrai examens tu devra avoir une si… bonne note. Ce qui paraît si… dure ! Personne n'a jamais réussit à remporter le diplôme sans les points des autres examens ! Tu dois être si… boulevers ! J'espère que tu vas t'en sortir, ça serait si… cool !

- Mais voyons Grace il va s'en sortir, dit Hermione en souriant. C'est le survivant, tout est _si_… simple pour lui.

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, au fait t'es qui ? Reprocha-t-elle. Moi je suis Grace Chapman. Comment ce fait-il que tu tournes autours de MON Homme !

- Je ne lui tourne pas autour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! Et si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu peux avoir le loisir que tu veux avec lui.

- Grace ! Ragea Harry en prenant le bras d'Hermione. Je ne suis pas ton homme, et j'ai des choses à faire. Salut !

Il entraîna Hermione le plus loin possible de cette idiote. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre le reste de leurs conversations. Après tout, les deux étaient des femmes, et il ne fallait en aucun cas, laisser une histoire d'amitié naître entre les deux ! Il entra dans une classe toujours en tenant le bras d'Hermione qui semblait très énervé. Harry salua le professeur et alla s'assoire à sa place, avec Hermione. Il avait de la chance, ce professeur, Kati Andrews, ne reprochait rien à ses élèves. Sauf le manque de travail, pour elle, ils étaient tous comme des amis. Mais elle n'interdisait pas, à un élève d'une autre classe d'assister à son cours. Elle prenait même plaisir à voir des nouvelles têtes. Elle posa sur son nez des lunettes rectangulaire, qui lui donna un air plus intelligente. C'était une assez belle jeune femme, elle avait 25 ans. Elle débutait dans ce métier, mais tout le monde disait d'elle un énorme bien. Sauf quelques filles jalouse de sa beauté, et qui avaient peur que le professeur pique leurs petits copains. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle avait un fiancé même si tout le monde ignorait son identité.

- Alors, ce week-end c'est bien passer ? Questionna-t-elle en sortant un bouquin de sa cravate beige. Oh bien sur Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton ami Ronald. J'ai entendu parler de sa tragique disparition.

- Merci, souffla Harry en sortant lui aussi un livre de son sac.

- Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier à nouveau sortilège, vu que l'examen blanc est passé samedi déjà, les révisions nous les recommenceront trois semaines avant l'examen qui est en fin de l'année scolaire. Vous prendrez votre livre page 315 et commencez à lire, nous le verrons en détails après.

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione qui semblait admirée cette femme. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de pouvoir étudier, enfin plutôt de faire étudier des autres. Elle prenait un plaisir énorme à partager son savoir. Elle avait rêvé beaucoup de fois de faire ce métier, mais cela signifiait de rester trop éloigné de sa famille. Et elle voulait rester avec eux, avec les temps sombres qui avait recommencé, il y a quelques années. Elle se sentait obligé de leurs tenir compagnie pour les protéger de Voldemort. Mais elle avait échoué, son père était… son père était mort… Elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait tant pleuré pour Ron, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle était vide. Qu'aucune larme ne pouvait s'échapper pour rouler sur sa joue.

Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui la regardait et il mit le livre au milieu pour qu'elle aussi puisse en profiter de lire.

- Ceux qui ont finis, dit le professeur quelques minutes plus tard, tous je pense. Veuillez fermer le livre. Je vais vous poser certaines questions sur ce sort. Bien pour commencer : comment se prénomme ce sort ?

Harry leva la main lentement.

- Harry je t'écoute, reprit le professeur d'un air très amicale.

- Le sort de tromperie, tromperus ! (nda : Je sais je suis assez nul pour donné des noms aux sorts)

- Bien bravo, vous aurez 5 points de plus. Ensuite quel effet produit ce sort ?

Hermione leva la main, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher de ne pas répondre à une question. Il fallait toujours qu'elle réponde, qu'elle donne la bonne réponse.

- Je vous écoute…

- Je m'appelle Hermione, dit-elle en souriant. Ce sort à pour but, de tromper son adversaire, il suffit de faire un geste simple avec sa baguette. Et un bouclier apparaît devant nous. Il ne protège pas des sorts bien entendu, mais il peut… montrer n'importe quelle image. Supposons, que je me bat en duel avec quelqu'un de très mauvais, je lance se sort et je peux donner l'image que je tombe ou que je m'enfuis.

- Exact, je vais essayer de mieux expliquer, ce sort permet de donner une autre image de nous. Et souvent grâce à celui-ci ont peut tromper notre adversaire pour préparer quelque chose d'autre. De grand Auror l'utilise. Mais sachez une chose, c'est que ce sort nécessite un grand pouvoir, ainsi qu'une grand concentration. Il ne faut pas l'utiliser n'importe quand. Il y a certains effets secondaires, qu'aucun livre ne parle. Il peut provoquer un coma pendant une semaine maximum. Oui Benoît.

- Alors pourquoi s'en servir pendant un combat ? Intervint Benoît. Si nous tombons dans les pommes, ça ne sert à rien.

- Oui, mais les effets n'apparaissent que 24 heures plus tard. C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut l'utiliser qu'en grande utilité. Et non pour montrer une autre image de vous à quelqu'un. Je suis navrée mais personnes ne l'essayera, il suffit d'agiter la baguette devant soi, et de dire _Tomperus_ et de vous concentrer pour l'image que vous voulez donner. Bien je crois que vous pouvez sortir, Harry je dois te parler.

Harry qui rangea son livre et mit son sac à l'épaule, marcha jusqu'au bureau du professeur et fit un geste à Hermione, pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Il sourit à Kati.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kati ?

- Tu sais Harry, cette fille, Hermione. Ne doit pas suivre tout tes cours, je n'ai rien contre elle. Mais les autres professeurs ne l'accepterons pas.

- Oui je sais mais j'ai un énorme problème, si elle ne reste pas avec moi elle va s'enfuir pour retourner chez elle. Elle s'est fait attaquer et je veux la garder en sécurité avec moi. Les Mange morts sont à sa recherche pour attirer mon intention. Et je ne suis pas encore prêt à me montrer et à l'affronter.

- Tu sais Harry, parfois il faut faire face à certaines choses avant d'être prêt. Mais si tu veux elle peut rester avec moi. Je la prendrais pendant mes cours et quand j'ai finis ma journée, elle pourra m'aider à préparer mon prochain cours. Elle a une brillante intelligence, et je ne crois pas qu'elle va pouvoir la développer si elle reste toujours à tes côtés.

- Merci Kati ! Je vais lui dire toute suite et je me rendrais à mon prochain cours, à plus tard.

Il rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait à contre cœur à l'extérieur de la salle. Il lui fit part des projets de Kati, et elle lui dit qu'elle le fera. Après tout c'était son rêve, comment le refuser ?

- Je t'attendrais ici à l'heure du déjeuner ! Dit Harry en partant vers Grace qui était devant une salle.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Kati et Hermione étaient seule dans la classe. Elles avaient les deux un livre ouvert devant eux, un carnet à côtés d'elle et une plume à la main.

- Tu sais Hermione, dit Kati pendant qu'elle prenait des notes. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ? Il vous à peut-être expliquer la raison pour laquelle il joue au lâche ?

- Il a une raison bien précise, mais je ne peux pas te la donner. Mais il en souffre beaucoup, on se voit des fois hors des cours. Et je peux te dire que je ne le vois vraiment que très peu sourire. On dirait que le poids du monde est sur ses épaules. Et aujourd'hui on aurait dit qu'une partie de ce poids avait disparu. Il tient beaucoup à toi. Il me disait sans cesse que s'il le pouvait vraiment, il serait en ta compagnie plutôt que de rester ici à étudier et d'ensuite resté enfermé chez lui.

- Il pouvait le faire, mais il n'a rien fait. Au début je comprenais, mais plus maintenant. Ronald est mort, mon père, ma mère est entre la vie et la mort. Enfin je suppose, je ne pourrais pas la revoir, puisque je dois rester enfermé chez lui.

- C'est une bonne chose pour lui, ça doit être dure de vivre tout seul. Heureusement que mon fiancé est là. Mais il y a une différence d'âge, donc ce n'est pas très facile toujours.

- Comment avoir une vie privée alors que Voldemort rode. J'aurais tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à celui que j'aime.

- Tu vois, tu as la même opinion qu'Harry.

Hermione ne dit rien et se remit à lire le livre. Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle n'avait pas abandonné ses amis ! Ou si ? Peut importe de toute manière quoi qu'elle dirait Kati trouvera un prétexte pour défendre le Saint Potter. La voilà entrain de parler comme cette fouine de Malefoy. Mais pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense à moins que… une différence d'âge ? Et elle et Harry se voyaient hors des cours. Et ils semblaient se confier des choses, est proche l'un de l'autres. Se pourrait-il qu'elle et Harry soient… OH MON DIEU !

A suivre…

J'ai fais fort pas de morts ! Lol, alors comment il était ce chapitre ? Et vous en pensez quoi de Kati et Grace ? Dîtes moi tout en tout cas merci de lire et de laisser des commentaires. Gros bisous à vous tous.


	4. 3 : Drôle de soirée

**Dans les moments sombres**

**Résumé **: Les années ont passées après Poudlard, deux… qu'est devenus notre héros ? Personne le sais… il s'est isolé à cause de Vous savez qui… mais quelque chose de tragique arrive… et à cause de cela il devra refaire surface… HP/HG

Je sais que rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée… et l es deux personnages Grac et Kati!

* * *

Réponse aux review :

Dark Mione : Merci !!! et pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis !

Le saut de l'ange : Ouf… j'ai essayer de créer un personnage cool donc Kati, et ça a marché vu que tu l'aime bien. Et ça à aussi marché pour Grace vu que je ne l'a pas créer pour qu'elle soit gentille, mais une genre de petite peste ! Hermione jalouse ? Je n'en sais rien, pas possible comme ça peut l'être ! Lol, ça t'avance pas je le sais ! Moi aussi je l'adore Drago, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire apparaître, mais bon ce n'est pas un saint ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, et pour ton ps je ne peux pas répondre !

Sarah Lily Potter : oulah, je pense que tu dois être rentré de vacances maintenant ! Lol, c'est vrai que j'ai mis énormément de temps à faire cette suite.

Moi je suis la plus petite, donc j'ai à suivre l'exemple (que je ne suis pas, bien sur lol) mais je peux te dire que plus petite c'est aussi super chiant ! C'est vrai t'es plus protéger par tes parents ! Donc pas pouvoir toujours sortir longtemps, tu vois le truc ! J'ai quand même 15 ans, et ils me prennent toujours pour un petit béb ! Voilà c'est ça elle pense que Harry est amoureux de Kati, je vais essayer de lui dire lol, mais bon tu verra dans ce chapitre ! Sinon merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

Sln : Merci et pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis !

M4r13 : Mdrrr, la jalousie t'es sur ???? lol. En tout cas merci et pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis !

Fanny radcliffe : Merci et pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis !

Fish-crabe : Merci et pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis ! Pour la fin, pas c'est pas marrant de savoir !

**Chapitre 3**

**Drôle de soirée !**

_Se pourrait-il qu'elle et Harry soient… OH MON DIEU !_

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de cette école. Kati lui avait demandé d'aller lui chercher des dossiers d'élèves. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle travaillait avec elle. Même si ça lui plaisait, sa mère lui manquait ainsi que son père.

Elle croisa Grace qui lui lança un regard aussi noir que la mort. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Elle était jolie avec sa chevelure blonde, avait l'air sympathique. Mais Hermione sentait qu'elle était assez louche, impliquer dans quelque chose d'assez étrange. Mais quoi ? Elle l'ignorait complètement. Elle avait juste cette impression. Elle n'en avait parlé a personne, parce qu'elle ne savait pas avec qui le faire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis ici. A part Kati, mais elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour lui faire part de ses doutes. On ne peut pas faire confiance à des personnes, sans les connaître vraiment. Elle n'avait fait confiance dans sa vie qu'a trois personnes : Ron, Ginny et Harry. Mais ces trois personnes était inaccessible, Ron mort, Ginny loin et Harry était tout simplement différent. Le temps l'a vraiment changé, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son meilleur ami la laisse tombé. Mais la vie est faites ainsi, de choses horribles. Et sans savoir pourquoi elle était la cible de ces choses. Les malheurs survenaient les uns après les autres.

Elle entra dans une pièce où une femme âgée était assise derrière un comptoir, plongées dans une tonne de fiches.

- Bonjour, dit la femme sans lever l'œil. Vous devez certainement chercher les affaires pour Miss Andrews ?

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit Hermione en souriant. Les fiches de ses élèves.

- Je le sais, est-ce qu'elles lui faut toutes ? Ou juste la moiti ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je pense toutes.

- Très bien rester là, je vais chercher celle qui manque. J'en ai pour une bonne dizaine de minutes, les fiches ne sont pas triées ! Je vous prie de m'attendre.

Elle se leva et se dirigea à l'arrière de la pièce entre des étagères. Hermione regarda sur le comptoir et vit une fiche au nom de Potter. Mais ce n'était pas le prénom Harry, mais James. Intrigué elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Le père d'Harry était mort, alors pourquoi ce dossier était encore l ? Elle vit une fiche de présentations, Hermione vit sa photo. Il ne souriait pas, il regardait ailleurs comme s'il s'ennuyait. Elle vit ensuite, les informations le concernant :

_Nom : Potter_

_Prénom : James_

_Age : 19 ans_

_Niveau : Très élev_

_Chances de vie durant un combat : 84%_

_Poids : 73 kg_

_Taille : 1m 81_

_Force : Niveau 5_

_Appréhensions : Elève exceptionnel, mais sa haine est trop présente ce qui enlève des chances de vies dans un combat. Il doit apprendre à se contrôler, et pourra sans doute avoir une chance de vie de 97%. Nous attendons beaucoup de lui._

Elle prit la feuille suivante et vit que c'était la dernière. Et celle-ci lui bouleversa le cœur. C'était sa fiche de mort. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la lire, cela ne la concernait pas. Elle la rangea et reposa la fiche sur le bureau. Puis la femme revint avec une petite pille de fiches. Hermione lui sourit.

- Je veux voir ma mère ! Hurla Hermione alors qu'elle mangeait en compagnie d'Harry.

- Je le sais, mais…

- MAIS QUOI ? J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ici ! Enfermer chez toi, et me voila avec toi, chez toi entrain de dîner !

- Si tu veux, je peux continuer dans le salon, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Comme ça, tu ne pourras plus voir ma tête qui te donne si envi de vomir !

- C'est ma mère, dit calmement Hermione en le regardant tristement. J'ai déjà perdu mon père, et je ne veux pas perdre ma mère. Tu devrais me comprendre mieux que personnes Harry. Tu n'as plus tes parents, alors laisse moi le seul parent qui me reste.

- Demain on ira la voir, comme c'est samedi et que je n'ai pas besoin de me rendre en études on ira la voir. Ce sera ainsi tous les samedis, si tu le veux bien.

- Merci, dit Hermione en posant ses couverts sur son assiette, reste manger avec moi, après tout c'est chez toi ici.

Harry sourit, mais il appréhendait la journée de demain, et si elle se sauvait ? Six jours qu'elle était avec lui, six jours qu'il ne se sentait plus seul. Il partageait enfin sa vie avec quelqu'un, peut-être pas de la façon voulue, mais il n'était plus seul avec sa solitude. Il vit Hermione se lever et aller mettre ses couverts dans le lavabo. Et se dirigé vers la porte.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ? Dit-elle en le regardant.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller manger une glace dehors ?

- Non ! Parce que tu vois on risque de nous voir, et je sais que ses derniers temps tu avais honte d'être avec nous.

- Si j'aurais honte de vous, pourquoi maintenant je t'inviterai ?

- Pour te faire pardonner j'imagine, maintenant Harry je vais aller me coucher, avant que tu n'est encore une brillante idée pour m'inviter ou pire pour rester près de moi. Bonne nuit !

Elle sortit aussitôt de la minuscule cuisine et monta les marche quatre à quatre. Harry fixait la porte qui était resté entrouverte. Il avait mal, il n'avait plus rien, tout ça à cause de sa stupidité. Il aurait du rester en contact avec eux, puisque le résultat était le même : la mort. Qui sera le prochain sur la liste ? Il ne laissera jamais personne faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime, à ceux qui lui restaient.

- Il fait des progrès, mais j'ai bien peur, qu'avec la jeune fille qui est avec lui, il ne sera pas assez en colère pour vous affronter, maître, dit une jeune femme prosterner devant un homme.

- Alors fait en sorte que cette fille ne soit plus l !

- Et comment maître ? Il ne lui laisse pas un moment de répit ! Elle est toujours fourrée avec lui.

- Alors fait en sorte qu'elle se trouve seule une fois et aide la à s'enfuir. Il faut que je le tue et si Hermione Granger est avec lui il vivra !

- Bien maître.

Harry s'assit sur son canapé, mais se releva aussitôt. Quelqu'un venait de sonner, il alla ouvrir et soupira en voyons qui c'était : Grace Chapman. Hermione était en haut des marches et leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant Grace rougir comme une tomate.

- Oh, pardon de te déranger si tard, dit-elle en s'invitant à l'intérieur.

- Il n'est que dix-neuf heures, ce n'est pas si tard, grogna Harry.

- Tu es au courant, de ce qui ce passe au village ?

- Non…

- Prends ton manteau et viens avec moi !

- Hein mais ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est la fête de la magie aujourd'hui, et le village le plus proche d'ici organise une gigantesque fête ! Il faut que tu viennes !

- C'est que… je n'ai… pas trop…

- Superbe ton idée Grace, dit Hermione en descendant les escalier. On pourrait y aller tous les trois !

Hermione savait que Harry n'avait aucune envie de sortir en compagnie de Grace. Alors il fallait faire en sorte qu'il le fasse, juste pour que ça l'énerve. Et qu'il comprenne que si elle restait ici, sa vie sera tout sauf calme !

- Tous les trois ? Demanda Grace en pinçant des lèvres.

- Ben… oui ! On va s'amuser comme des fous ! Harry mets donc ton manteau et viens !

- Euh… ben… d'accords, répondit celui-ci en décrochant son manteau du crochet. Tu es sûr que tu veux sortir ?

- OUI !!! Hurla Hermione en mettant elle aussi son manteau. Bon on y va comment ? à pied ou par la voie des chemin ?

- A pied, dit aussitôt Harry, il détestait voyager en cheminé.

- Bien ! Donc on prend la cheminé, je propose que Grace tu y vas en première. C'est toi qui sais où c'est !

Devant la cheminé Grace prit un peu de poudre et lança un regard froid à Hermione, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait faire de cette soirée un véritable enfer, et c'est Harry qui en prendrait plein la face ! Grace lâcha la poudre dans la cheminé et prononça : Magicos ! C'était une boutique de magie. Elle disparut aussitôt dans un flamme verte. Harry profita de son absence pour se tourner vers Hermione.

- C'est quoi ton jeu ? Tu le fais exprès ?

- Possible ! Bon pas de temps à perdre, dit-elle en jetant à son tour la poudre dans la cheminé. MAGICOS !

- Tu m'énerves, reprocha-t-il à la flamme verte qui venait de faire disparaître la sorcière. Bon j'y vais !

Il sortit en trombe d'une cheminé, et atterrit les fesses les première sur le sol dur. Il se releva avec du mal et vie Hermione en grande discussion avec Grace. Il sourit, au moins elle pouvait maintenant respirer de l'aire fraîche et être libre. Non enfermé avec lui. Mais si il rencontrait quelqu'un ? Et qu'Hermione courrait lui dire qu'elle a été kidnappée ?

- Bon on y va ? Demanda le survivant en s'essuyant les vêtement.

- Bien sûr, dit Grace en souriant méchamment, on va s'amuser !

Ils allèrent voir les stands qu'ils y avaient, des milliers de stands. Les plus fantaisies les uns des autres. Harry s'amusait et remarqua qu'Hermione buvait beaucoup. Mais il s'en fichait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il avait l'impression, de rajeunir. De remonter le temps, là on tout le monde l'aimait, il pouvait compter sur tous ceux qu'il aimait. Tous les trois s'amusaient beaucoup, c'était vraiment super.

- Dit est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser ? Demanda Grace à Hermione. J'ai quelque chose à demander à Harry.

- Non, je reste avec lui, dit Hermione en buvant d'un gorgée le contenu de son verre.

- Hermione s'il te plait ? Supplia Grace.

- Bon c'est ok, je vous retrouve plus tard, bisous, dit elle en embrassant la joue des deux sorciers.

Elle s'éloigna, et Grace sourit et se retourna vers Harry en faisait un sourire séducteur.

- Enfin seuls, dit Grace en se rapprochant de lui. Dit Harry tu n'a jamais pens ?

- Pensé à quoi ? Dit-il en essayant de s'éloigner de la jeune fille, mais plus il faisait un pas, plus elle se rapprochait.

- Ben, que peut-être nous deux ce n'est pas un hasard !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que ce n'est pas un hasard qu'on se trouve ensemble ce soir ? Effectivement non tu as frappé à ma porte pour m'inviter et…

- Non je ne parle pas de cela, je parle de toi et moi, tu sais c'est possible qu'entre nous deux il pourrait y avoir un truc !

- Oui, c'est vrai… commença Harry

- OH ! TU PENSES PAREIL QUE MOI ? Interrompit-elle en hurlant de joie. C'EST EXTRA !

- Ben… tu sais c'est pas grand-chose l'amitié, pas besoin de te mettre de cette états. C'est normal qu'on soit amis…

- Quoi ? de l'amitié, mais Harry je veux dire que tu sais…

- Hermione…

- Quoi ?!?

Harry se mit à courir en direction d'un parc, Grace le suivit en hurlant. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, il courait sans s'arrêter. Sans prêter attention au cris de Grace et au reproches de sorciers qu'il bousculaient. Il arriva enfin dans le par cet se figea, Hermione était là, mais pas seul. Elle embrassait un garçon, mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était Drago Malefoy, son ennemi d'enfance. Il sentit son sang bouillir, ses mains trembler, et avant qu'il puisse essayer de se calmer il sauta sur Drago. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent par terre, Hermione supplia Harry d'arrêter. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il se mit à lui donner des suites de coup de poings.

- Harry ! Arrête ! Cria Grace en tirant sur la cape de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ne fais pas ça !

- Arrêter de vous battre pour moi, dit Hermione en gloussant.

- Espèce de sale con ! Hurla Harry en lui flanquant un autre coup de poing. Ça t'amuse de profiter des filles saoules !

- Ça te gêne Potter, cracha le blond en essayant de se lever mais Harry le tenait fermement. Lâche moi !

- Non, et oui ça me gêne, quand c'est sur le personne que j'aime ! Alors ne touche pas la femme que j'aime !

- QUOI ?!? Hurla Grace en reculant de deux pas, les larmes aux yeux, puis avant de s'enfuir en courant elle dit, tu vas le regretter !

- Tu m'… m'aimes ? Demanda Hermione en retrouvant son calme.

- Dégage Malefoy, dit Harry en le lâchant pour se lever.

- Tu vas payer Potter, cracha le sorcier blond en s'éloignant.

Harry se trouvait debout et il tremblait encore de rage. Il le haïssait, pourquoi avait-il touché Hermione ? Et pourquoi est-ce que lui avait dit ces mots : _« Ne touche pas la femme que j'aime ! » _Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore ?

- Harry, dit Hermione doucement.

- Quoi ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle, est-ce qu'elle avait entendus ?

- Merci…

Puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, elle déposa ses lèvres contre ceux d'Harry. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il était figer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

A Suivre…


End file.
